The other Gaurdian
by Libertystar
Summary: what would happen if larva relises that he loves miyu only to lose her to.. another gaurdian?
1. The girl

"Larva, Sheena, we must go. There are other Shinma out there."  
  
The moon was shinning palely in the dark, reflecting off the white kimono of the young girl sitting on the roof. Beside her stood a figure cloaked in black with a white mask, On her lap sat a cute pink and white bunny. As she said this, they faded away as if they were never there.  
  
Miyu, the vampire princess sat on the branch of a tree and contemplated what had happened just a few months ago. It had all started when she and Larva where chasing a Shinma and in order to catch it Miyu and to go to school, her body forever stuck at the age of fourteen was at least good for something's. At school, she had made friends with three girls, Chisato, Haisia, and Yukari*. Miyu had repeatedly helped keep them out of danger and they in turn let her use them as bait. They never knew that she was a vampire until the time when Chisato's brother had come home*. The most surprising thing however was that Chisato, sweet, funny, Chisato, had been the master Shinma. Miyu didn't think she would ever get the voice out of her head saying "Miyu please die, do it for me." Chisato had been smiling when she had said the and then she had walked up to miyu and stabbed her. In doing so, she had forced Larva to use miyu flame against Shodon, the second strongest Shinma. He had arrived just when miyu had decided to live, they then had to kill Chisato. As she remembered, this miyu became aware of Larva sitting beside her. His mask was off and his pale hair gleamed in the light, his red eyes were staring at her giving nothing away. With a sigh miyu floated up and landed gently on his lap. Larva wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "What's wrong" he asked, his usually monotone voice was tinged with concern. "I can't love anyone, they all die." She hung her head and leaned back against him. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry. She had not cried for over fourteen centuries, when she had last cried it had been when her mother had died. If she were to cry know she would cry blood. Larva hugged her even tighter and said "I am bound to you miyu, I will never leave you." "But Larva.." just then Sheena jumped down and landed on Miyu's lap. Larva quickly released her and withdrew his arms. " What is it Sheena? Do you sense something?" as she said this the rabbit Shinma flicked back the ear usually covering its eye and revealed and bulbous, contorted yellow eye, literally ruining the cute pet look. The eye flicked around and then finally stopped. "Not a thing, I was sure there was something out there a minute ago." As it said this, Larva was quickly putting on his mask and drawing up his hood so that no one would know that he was a western Shinma. He then dropped to the ground and waited for miyu to come down. "We should probable check the city." Miyu nodded and jumped lightly to the ground, miyu was a rather tall girl with a thin lithe body and dark brown hair tied in a red ribbon. Her white kimono was tied in back with a large violet bow. Her left foot was wrapped with a red ribbon like the lone in her hair. The most interesting thing about her though were her eyes, when she was siting on the branch and thinking they were brown, know they gleamed gold. 


	2. The boy

As the sun shown down on Sicana high school miyu walked into the classroom and stood in front of the class. She was used to it, everywhere she went she was a student no mater what time, no one guessed the she was older then heir parents much less that she was older then their greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreaggreatgreatgreagreatgreatgreatgreat- grandparents.  
  
"And you are?" asked the teacher  
  
"Miyu, Miyu Yamono." She replied  
  
"Welcome to SHS, please take a seat, Hojo Shune.  
  
"Yes sir?" asked a young man in the back of the room by the window.  
  
"Could you please go and get a desk from Mrs.Kaun's classroom?"  
  
"Yes sir." Hojo Shune got up and left the room.  
  
He came back a little while later and set the desk in the back.  
  
"Have a seat Miss.Yamno and then we can get started," Said the teacher. Miyu sat down and when the teacher handed her the paper, she did it in five minutes. When school had first been available to women Miyu had gone and learned everything that they could teach her. She made it a rule to go to school seriously at least once a century, which meant that she has fourteen high-school diplomas. She waited ten more minutes until handing in her paper and then sat down and looked out the window. The sun was shining, the trees were swaying gently in the breeze and the birds were flocking around them. Miyu didn't like birds, Chisato had been a bird, and the man who had killed her mom had been a bird. Miyu turned back and focused on what the teacher was saying , something about quantum physics.  
  
At lunch miyu sat alone and pretended to eat, she couldn't really eat her being a vampire and all. She did not even try to make friends after what happened with Chisato, as she was sitting there thinking, she was hardly aware of the boy sitting beside her, he looked to be about seventeen and quite handsome. He had light blonde hair (unusual for Japan) and dark green eyes; he was very tall and had a broad body frame.  
  
"Hi, my name is Hitono," said the boy.  
  
"Miyu," she replied rather distantly, 'couldn't he see that she didn't want to be bothered?' she thought.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while then the boy "Hitono' stood up and walked away. After a while the bell rang and miyu stood, gathered her stuff and walked inside. All thought's of the strange boy forgotten. Later that day miyu noticed that Hitono was in most of her classes, and that he seemed to stare at her a lot. After school miyu walked home to the house she had bought a few years back. It was by the river and had a fabulous view.  
  
"Larva, have you found the shinma yet?" miyu asked when she walked in the door. She suddenly caught sight of movement out the window and turned to see a bother with her baby son playing in the sand by the river. Miyu smiled one of her forced smiles remembering her childhood, the time before she had awakened.  
  
"Miyu, are you OK." Larva's voice seemed to come out of no where.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking." With that miyu pulled her mind from the past and focused on the present. Larva was know standing in front of her and asked,  
  
"Miyu you are hungry, have you chosen someone?" meaning had she found some one to feed off of yet.  
  
"Thanks larva but I have it under control." She turned away and was about to walk out the door when she felt arm's around her, when she stopped walking larva touched her under his shoulder and just held her.  
  
"I'm tired larva, but I can't stop now, there are still too many shinma out there." Miyu sighed, the sound tore at larva's heart, but there was nothing he could do, he would have to kill her when the time came. He hoped that the time never came to do that. He squeezed her tighter for a moment and then released her. Miyu stepped away and quietly left the house. She walked down the street and whirled when a sudden scream rent the air. She ran toward the sound, she rounded the corner just in time to see a women get thrwn out a open doorway. The women landed badly and miyu heard a loud snapping sound. She slowed to a walk and got closer to asses the situation. the women had been thrown out of the house by her abusive husband and had broken her neck paralyzing her. Miyu bent down and looked into the eyes of the women asking,  
  
"Would you like to experience eternal happiness?" At the pleading look in the women face miyu took that as a yes. She bent her head to the women's neck.  
  
\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/. \'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\'/.\  
  
She was just finished eating when she hard a sound coming toward her in the dark. Quickly she leapt away from the dazed women, letting her drop to the ground. Miyu whirled around and there, standing in front of her was a silver shadow that, at first wavered and then solidified, where the shadow had been there was know deceptively beautiful women. The only part of her that was not perfect, were her eyes, which glowed a bright feral red. Baring her fangs and hissing, she attacked miyu. Miyu dodged her suddenly sharp nail easily; turning around miyu held out her hand and called her flame.  
  
"Into the darkness, shinma!" she said, sending the flame spiraling toward the shinma. Before the women could even scream, she was engulfed in flames, as suddenly as the fire started it was gone not even leaving behind a puff of smoke to remind you of what had happened. Miyu turned and walked away, not even aware of the figure that had seen her fight and that was following her all the way to her house. Miyu went in but the figure stayed there until long after midnight. Finally turning away saying to itself  
  
"So that the vampire princess 


End file.
